Starlight Vampire
by Len Kagamine Rules
Summary: Starlight Beaumont  A 14 year old vampire  goes to Cross Academy and meets Aido Hanabusa. But what other secrets lie between this mind reader and and this ice maker? Find out in Starlight Vampire... T is for potential cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Vampire Knight. All I own is OC'S and other twists and turns in the plot. _

_Please Review and enjoy!_

_Note:_

_Italics= Thoughts/ Mind messages _

My name is Starlight Beaumont Age 14. I'm a vampire aristocrat which means that I've been homeschooled all my life due to the fact I'm a vampire. My grandmother is like my saint since my mother died when I was 4 ten years ago and today my saint has transferred to the dark side by sending me to a private school called Cross Academy. The only reason I agreed to go is because one: she's my grandmother (no way am I saying no to her) and Two: she said that my mother had planned for me to go to this school which makes it feel sort of special to me . I'm really hoping that I can find more about her considering my grandmother never speaks about her and that every time I try and find things about her they lead to dead ends.

While I played with my heart shaped locket (the final gift from my mother) my grandmother smooth's the top of my slightly snow blonde hair (which at the moment is loosely tumbling past my waist and reaching my ankles) saying it'll be ok and Kaien Cross is a very nice man. She ushers me out the doors of the limo and I am pushed into a weird looking man who looks way to cheerful for his own good.

"Oh my goodness, your hereeeee! " yelled the strange man.

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked raising a pale eyebrow while being squished like a bug.

"I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy and your Starlight, am I right am I right!" he exclaimed squealing like a little girl.

"Uh…. Yes my name is Starlight, pleasure to meet you Headmaster but may I please go to my dorm I'm exhausted." I said slowly.

"Of course you can Yuki go bring our new student to the Moon dormitory!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed. Boy if this man wasn't a renowned vampire hunter AND the headmaster I would totally slug him.

"Hello my name is Yuki Cross its nice to meet you Starlight" said a girl with short brown hair and wine colored eyes. As she rambled on about the grounds and rules and something disciplinary and whatever we reached the door of the moon dorm. The door opened when I saw a boy who looked a year older than me with blonde hair and baby blue eyes in front of the door with a cute little grin (CUTE? What the heck am I thinking).

A blinding pain thrashed in my skull making my vision bounce like a jack in the box.

_Help me there's too much blood! Too much blood! Too many thoughts! Be quiet! ._I felt my throat burn as I scream.

"Get away from me! Stay back! Too many thoughts! Please!"I felt tears stain my face_._

"Well I've never seen girls CRY because I'm so handsome!" exclaimed the boy. _Why the heck is she crying did she stub her toe or whatever or is she an emotional train wreck" the boy thought. _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I dropped all my bags (consisting of two) and ran.

"Aido you idiot!" yelled Yuki's voice

After what felt like months of running I stopped and sat at the bottom of an old tree. All of a sudden I felt a rush of cold coming from the back of my head. It was then I blacked out…

_Hanabusa P.O.V _

_Oh man goldilocks is fast. _ Yuki had forced me to run after this chick and say 'sorry'. But what the heck was I supposed to say sorry for? She just randomly started crying. I mean it wasn't even that big of a….

I heard a large crack and instinctively I used my freezing powers (like the vampire idiot I am) and I froze the whole bottom part of the tree.

"Your caught now you… Oh crud." I looked over and found out I had frozen Goldilocks (or at least light goldilocks) and she looked mid scream.

'_You know Aido, you can just stand there or you can help get out of this ice cube because I'm beginning to black out in here.' _ I heard someone say.

"What the- How can you- But your in" I began to stutter. Her different colored eyes followed mine. A neon blue eye on her left and a neon lime on the right.

'_Uh powers duh. I can do things with my minds like no one else. Now get me OUT ofhere!' she yelled inside my head._

_God I think me and this girl are going to butt heads like no tomorrow. Oh well I guess I'm going to have to save her…._

**Time Skip: 2 hours later**

**Starlight P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see myself in a strange bed in a strange room. I flew up and saw Aido Hanabusua sitting in a chair snoozing away.

'_Get up you idiot and tell me WHERE I am and more importantly WHY YOU'RE HERE!' _I mind messaged to Hanabusa .

"WOAH!" he screamed with a priceless expression etched on his face.

"Great, that got your snoring self up. Now where the heck am I and why are YOU here?"

"Oh of course no 'Thank you my dearest Hanabusa for saving my life and bringing me back to the dorm where you wasted two hours of your life using a hair drier to unfreeze while I just was being useless on a bed !' but I get a 'Why the heck are you here?' Nice." He said leaning back on his chair.

"_You know, your going to crack your head that way_." I messaged and just as I predicted he casually through my comment aside.

"You know how much that creeps me out right? It's just weird." Hanabusa chided.

I got up out of my blankets and slapped him across the face. I walked out the door without knowing where I was.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled from behind me.

"For calling my power weird Hanabusa. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude?" I replied more icily then intended.

Lightning up I pointed to random doors and began muttering names.

"Rima, Senri, Ichijo, Hanabusa, Kain, Seirin, and then of course there's Kanames down the hall….."

"WHAT THE HELL HOW CAN YOU TELL WHO'S ROOM IS WHICH AND CALL LORD KANAME CORRECTLY!" shouted a freaked out Hanabusa.

"For one thing, their IN their rooms sleeping considering it's day time now and another thing," I stopped outside a very detailed door of moons and stars " I refuse to be held to responsibilities by someone who I don't even know. And….this is my room."

I turned around .

"See you around Hanabusa" I Stated blandly and slammed the door around me. Well at least Yuki (I think) brought my bags. I can now sleep till dusk. That bed looks so fluffy right now….. but I really should re decorate this dorm room it's so…. Black. Thank goodness I brought decorations but don't worry I'm still going to keep the black for it is my favorite color next to pure white…


	2. Hanabusa's teddy bear and other events

Hanabusa: Len Kagamine Rules does not own Vampire Knight she only owns whatever is created from her brain.

Starlight: But since she does own this story I think it would be awesome if she killed Hanabusa off .

Me: Uh, no because there would be no story…

Hanabusa: I agree with LKR. Please Spare me

**Hanabusa P.O.V:**

I don't know why I'm still staring at this door since she just slammed it on me 15 minutes ago.

"Hanabusa," Ichijo said cheerfully, as he walked by me heading for the bathroom "What do you think you're doing standing outside the new girls room? You're not being a pest are you?" I gritted my teeth.

"SHE'S THE ONE BEING A PEST! NOT ME!" I shouted storming off to my room.

"Whatever you say Hanabusa…" Ichijo thought

Time Skip:

15 minutes later

I've decided to keep an eye on this new student. She's very strange and I've never heard of her power before, plus I sense she has a strange aura… I then heard a swoosh from the bottom of my door. Oh great now we get postal service. Whoopdie doo!

Dear Hanabusa,

Thanks for saving me today.

Star

P.S . Sorry for being a pest. (Your thoughts are VERY loud and are ANNOYING)

P.P.S. Your cousin Kain has your teddy bear.

Geez this girl WAS a pest! AND MY POOR TEDDY BEAR!

Starlight P.O.V:

The sun began to set as I began to wake up. There 20 minutes in till classes which meant more time to re decorate. I close my eyes for a few more moments listening to the thoughts of everyone else in the house.

"God do I really have to wake up? The sun's too bright." - Rima

"I really wish there was real blood although some of the vampires here smell delicous" - Shiki

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored.." – Hanabusa.

'_SHUT UP HANABUSA! Your thoughts are SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves If you're bored think something at least FUNNY! ' I messaged angrily._

Walking quietly on the wooden floors, wincing at every creak I prepared a chair to stand on to kill a spider crawling on the ceiling and while I was on the chair (and I also had to use some large books since the ceiling was slightly out of my reach.) the door banged open abruptly and I fell from the chair with a bang onto the floor hitting a funny bone in my arm.

"QUIT DOING THAT MESSAGE THING IT'S ANNOYING THE HECK OUTTA ME!" Hanabusa yelled slamming the door. I rolled my eyes. It quickly opened again.

"And were leaving in 5 minutes. Thought I'd tell you."

"Fine." I responded.

The door banged shut.

"THANKS FOR SAYING SORRY YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at the door.

Time Skip: 10 minutes later

Ok these fan girls are annoying. FREAKING annoying. All they think about is the night class everyone thinks about them except for Yuki and a tall silver haired boy. He glared at all of us narrowing in on me.

'_Well this is great!' _he thought bitterly '_Another one of THEM is here.' _

'_It's not very nice to glare at people hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude? Headmaster Cross would be VERY ashamed of you' _ I messaged to him glaring icily back at him and chuckling under my breath . He jumped a little and then glared at the crowd which resided instantly.

'Wow' I thought to myself 'this is the first time I've seen Kaname before in person…' a sudden flash came into my mind feeling like something like a hammer hit my skull I cringed falling on my knees with my head in my hands.

"Oh my god what happened to the new student"

'_She's not like all the other students she's more freak like'_

'_Emotional Rehab?'_

'_Trainreck?'_

'_FREAAK.'_

'_Why is there such a strong breeze?.'_

I felt the breeze come right out of my soul almost I felt it rushing to my pain around everything and everyone.

"_I love you Starlight," I hear my mother say._

"_Where are you? Please tell me where you are…. Please Mama PLEASE!" I shouted._

I twisted and thrashed under my….. covers? Wasn't I just outside being ridiculed inside lot's of minds AND out loud?

"Where- Where am I?" I stuttered

"Can't you tell?" I heard an unknown voice tell me.

I looked around and saw lots of familiar things. Photos of my mother pinned up on a large wall. A snow globe given to me by my grandmother when I was 8 depicting a bunch of carolers.

"Oh this is my room," I said rubbing my eyes, "I don't who you are do I?" I asked curling my toes under the warm blankets as I lifted the upper part of my body to face the direction of the voice which was in front of me.

"My name is Kaname Kuran" stated the voice.

"Oh so YOUR Kaname I'm so sorry for fainting –or whatever- I don't know what happened and uh – "

"It's ok Starlight." He said, "you're most likely hungry am I correct?" he questioned.

"No. No I'm NOT. And it's Star. " I said coldly pron. I wasn't going to let this 'lord' tell ME what to do.

"You don't use my title. Interesting" he said as he walked to the door, "I erased the day class students who were there of the incident" he stated. As he left I tried  
>to listen to his thoughts. Only bits and pieces weaved through my brain like a broken radio and then a high pitched sound. The one word I caught was 'Yuki'<p>

"What's going on?" I looked up only to see Lord Kaname closing the door .

My vision began to get all fuzzy around the edges.

"What's going" I panted "On?"

And then there was darkness. Deep impending darkness


	3. In which a phone call makes me go home

The next day the sun was setting making the sky glow in shades of sick pink and blood red and pumpkin orange. Finally, _finally, _nothing bad happened and I actually managed to get through a full week of completely BORING classes without any problems. Besides all the day class boys trying to ask me on dates, swooning over me and trying to sniff my hair (one of them wanted to smell it's fragrance, it creeped me out)

As I was walking back to the dorm I scolded myself as I remembered that I had promised I would call my Grandmother on the first Wednesday I was here which was today. Gah! As I run with all my strength with basically no air in my lungs into the front hall I bump into the idiot named Hanabusa Aido. God do I have to bump into HIM?

"Wheres" –PANT- "the"- PANT- "phone?" I

"Uh over there" he says looking at me curiously , "well, if your ordering a pizza make sure to get extra cheese with half pepperoni !" he yells.

"SHUT UP IDIOT !" I yell back chuckiling.

I dial my grandmothers mansion and ask Yoshiro (a.k.a our butler) to get my grandmother on the phone.

Five minutes later….

"Hello honey….."

"Hello Grandmother".

Hanabusa P.O.V

Ok the deal is I wanna know who Goldilocks is talking to and what it's about (because I'm awesome that way) so I pick up the phone upstairs up in my room (which I use to spy on phone calls in the house).

"Hello Grandmother" I hear Star say

"How are your classes Starry? Has anything happened?" her Grandmother

"Nope!" she said with complete ease.

"That's good to hear."

"How's Joji?"

"Well about that…."

"What! What's wrong with him Grandmother!" I heard her shout.

"He's very very sick Starry but he'll most likely get better soon."

"I'm coming home for a little while Joji needs me."

"Star you have your classes!"

"Winter Break starts in two days which isn't that long. I can stay for holiday and I can leave tomorrow and be there by morning. See you then."

The sound of a slam resounded. Then a beep.

Well that was intense

STARLIGHT P.O.V

Oh god I have to get home. I wipe away my tears as I pass Hanabusa then stop.

"You know that I could care less that you listened into my phone call Hanabusa." I state pivoting in a full circle," If the circumstances were different I would be angry but I don't care. I just need to g-g-get home." I feel the tears trail my face faster as I run.

"Hey, wait a second," he said calmly.

I ran faster then I think anyone normal should and stuff random things into a suitcase. Grabbing my coat and buttoning it up to my collarbone. I take the only picture of my mother that my grandmother ever showed me and looked at it for a few moments. It was a picture of my her at my age smiling and laughing with my father who had icy blue eyes and blonde hair and a warm kind of smile. I look exactly like my mother did. Same pale skin, white blonde hair, and smile. The only difference were the eyes. Hers were a mixture of spring green and mossy green while my right eye was hers and my left eye was a fluorescent ice blue. But now was no time to reminisce in my memories. I rushed out photo in hand and slid down the long railing and reached the bottom with no time to spare. Running out of the dorms I ran out the door never to know that the photo of my mother had fallen out of my hand.

"Joji," I whispered into the leather seats as I lay down from exhaustion.


	4. Joji the wolf and mysterious Grandmother

HANABUSA P.O.V

I saw her run off wearing a brown leather jacket, and enter her room slamming it shut. I walked away to my own room, hands in pockets.

"Really wish she had been ordering a pizza" I muttered sourly, "I'm starved." Halfway to my door I saw her running back to the stairs.

"HEY! HEY STAR JUST WAIT A SEC!" I ran to the stairs only to see her run out the door. I ran to the doorway and screamed, "LISTEN TO ME! I'M SORRY!"

I don't think she heard me as she ran into a limosine dropping something next to the gates. Picking it up I saw a girl that looked just like Star except with just green eyes in the photo along with….. no way….

STAR P.O.V

"Where is he?" I shout as I run into the mansion (well more like a castle).

"He is down in his room Miss Star." Yoshiro said bowing.

"Thanks Yoshiro you're a saint" I shout walking quickly down the spiraling stair case.

"I'm coming Joji" I whispered as I opened the double entrance door and jumping into my wolf's warm fur.

"Oh, Joji my beautiful Joji please stay with me your all I got besides Grandmother and Yoshiro." I cried into his fur. I then fell asleep in the lapse of warmness, but only after hearing Joji whispering "Mistress, my sweet mistress came back."

Time Skip: Nightime

"Mistress do you hear something coming from outside?" Joji whispered to me.

"Of course not Joji I don't have excellent hearing like you!" I exclaimed getting up.

"You're sick meaning that I should go alone and see what the noise is you lie here." I whispered into his warm white ears.

"No way Mistress I shall come with you. Fresh air is needed for this wolf." Joji said streaching his legs as he stood up.

I scowled as "Fine but I'm already agreeing because if it's someone really annoying or un- wanted you can bite them," I paused, " as hard as possible."

Running outside (me in my white night gown (oops I forgot I had changed earlier) and Joji a white flash) my long white blonde hair flying in front of my face I saw a large black limosine go into the drive. The driver, a skinny old man with a clean shaven head and face stepped out of the drivers side and opened the back door and the person who walked out made my blood pound. Whether from the exhausting run or from the fellow who walked nonchalantly out the door.

"What the heck are YOU doing here at my house Hanabusa Aido?" I growled.

Hanabusa P.O.V

"Geez Goldilocks you sure do have a temper!" I muttered as I looked at her. God, she looked like an angel. I shake that thought off. _IDIOT! SHE'S THE ONE MAKING YOU COME OUT HERE!'_

"Uh is that wolf or, uh pet going to attack me or something?" I asked timidly looking at a great white wolf that looked like a pussy cat .

"Don't treat my friend as though he was a common toy, this 'pet' is my best friend treat him with some respect." She stated coldly "and he is not a cat."

"Yeah a little respect for the friend, AND my mistress" the wolf growled. Oh well that's natural…

"Did he just…. Talk?" I yelled.

"Yeah, no big deal" She blandly stated.

"I'm here to see Lady Beaumont" I said calmly and quietly.

"Fine my grandmother is probably in her study" she smiled when she talked about her grandmother.

"Follow me if you don't want to get lost." She said as she turned around.

Time Skip: 15 minutes later:

"Hello Lady Beaumont" I said.

"Good evening Hanabusa Aido it is a pleasure to meet you" the silver haired women said as she sat in a large arm chair.

"I have questions and I demand answers Lady Beaumont such as…" I fumbled in my shirt pocket and pulled out the picture of the green eyed girl and him, "Why is my father in this picture and who is this women with him?"

The women paused and bit her lip.

"Oh dear this is very bad." She whispered, in a louder voice she said , "This women is my deceased daughter Sadie."

"Well why is my father here!" I shouted then quickly said "Lady Beaumont please."

"I'll tell you when the time comes Hanabusa but do not tell Star about the man in this picture."

"My pleasure" I mumbled as I walked out the door.


End file.
